The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Studies for proximity services (ProSe) in 3GPP disclose data paths for communication, if user terminals are in proximity of each other, i.e. they are able to use a direct path, or a locally routed path via a base station, in order to communicate with each other.